


Nico

by EluvDevinco



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Admiration, Episode 9, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Season 2, martino POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluvDevinco/pseuds/EluvDevinco
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre luego de la escena final del episodio 9 de la segunda temporada?





	Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene un tiempo de que lo escribí, así que ya era momento de subirlo ;)  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

Apenas intercambiamos palabras en el autobús de regreso a casa (sólo cuando me preguntó si podía apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y le dije que sí). De todos modos no era la ocasión, estaba drenado; bastaba una mirada simple para notarlo y ahora sólo importaba que tuviera un descanso reparador. Aún no entiendo muy bien lo que es vivir teniendo un Trastorno de personalidad Borderline; pero sé quiero quiero estar ahí para él, ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. “No estás sólo” es una promesa con letras mayúsculas.

 

Roma de noche es espectacular, su vista es mágica, pero desvié la mirada de la ventana un momento para observar a Nico, quien estaba dormitando. Sonreí levemente y acaricié su mejilla derecha, se veía tan pequeño y frágil que era desgarrador. ¿Quién imaginaba que alguna vez nos encontraríamos en esta situación? El mensaje que recibí cuando estaba llegando a lo de mi padre dejó claro que no pretendía tomar medidas extremas y así lo reflejaba su mirada melancólica en la terraza del colegio, buscando armonía entre las luces de la ciudad. Quería demostrarle seguridad al abrazarlo y hacerle cariño en la espalda y el cabello, además de besarlo. ¿Cuántos golpes puede soportar una persona al punto de percibir su entorno borroso? Por un rato estuvimos sentados en el suelo y permanecimos en silencio.

 

“Gracias” le oigo decir durante el trayecto y acaricio otra vez sus mejillas. El rastro de lágrimas ahora está seco, lo que es tranquilizador. Cuando llegamos sé que estábamos conmocionados y pensando en el hecho de Nico estar en mi casa por primera vez. Pero debido al contexto percibí la tensión de su cuerpo, como diciendo “perdón por arruinarlo”, lo que me hizo abrazarlo aún más fuerte para tranquilizarlo. Esto es parte del punto ciego de la vida: algunas cosas se escapan de tu control. ¿Significa que las situaciones desagradables duelen menos? No, pero te enseña sensatez y no fantasía. Paso a paso, así es mejor.

 

Por otro lado, es bueno que mamá no esté en casa por el fin de semana. Por supuesto que me gustaría que se conocieran en persona, pero no bajo estas circunstancias y recién estoy viendo un poco de luz en mi relación con ella, aunque algo dentro de mí dice que debo ser positivo. Ahora velar por el descanso de Nico es primordial, así que fuimos a mi habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Yo aún de pie, veo como explora el espacio con la mirada.

 

\- Me gusta... -dijo con una sonrisa débil y agachó la cabeza- Marti, perdón.

\- Hey, no digas eso -de inmediato me senté a su lado -Esta noche, solo importa que descanses -le sonreí alentador.

Mientras lo abrazaba también le hacía cariño en el cabello.

\- Duerme conmigo, por favor -dijo en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto.

 

Escuché una risita, débil pero encantadora ya que mi respuesta lo hizo sentir mejor. Luego se separó un poco de la posición en la que estaba, mirándonos en silencio por algunos segundos para después él  tomar la iniciativa y besarnos. Hay tanto cariño que es difícil describirlo, pero me encanta las sensaciones que me provoca.

 

\- Ahora sí que es momento de descansar, saca del armario la ropa que más te acomode. Por mientras iré a la cocina a preparar un té. ¿Quieres uno? Quizás ayude a relajarte.

\- Sí, gracias.

Antes de ir, nos besamos nuevamente.

 

Ya en la soledad de la cocina mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, me apoyé en el mostrador y percibí cuán tensionado estaba al exhalar. Estamos en casa, él está a salvo y siento mi rostro humedecerse. Pienso en el día en que nos conocimos, en cuanto camino hemos recorrido... Sí, había divisado a Nico a la distancia y sin duda me pareció atractivo, pero no sabía si nos aproximaríamos. Entonces el chantaje de Sana y la reunión; intenté escapar, pero igualmente fui atrapado. El viaje ha sido intenso: dos caudales perdidos que jugaron la carta valiente consigo mismos y el entorno. Y por eso, Nico es admirable para mí. En la radio fue una sorpresa cautivante, la primera vez yendo a su casa una misteriosa luz encandilante, un desafiador sin palabras y también jugador del discurso capcioso en la fiesta de la radio sumado a la noche en que gritamos a la libertad y nos besamos en la piscina. Pero también hubo tinieblas, culpa, intentos por redimirse, coraje, miedo a perder, cielo e infierno y así hasta ahora. Son conclusiones recientes, pero es imposible no admirarlo. ¡Cuánto lo amo!

 

Luego de preparar el té volví a la habitación. Nico ya estaba medio dormido, pero percibió mi regreso y entonces se acomodó para sentarse.

\- Lo siento si te desperté -dije metiéndome a la cama y pasándole una taza.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Marti.

\- De nada, pero también mereces que te dé las gracias.

\- ¿Por...?

\- Por ser tú -hubo un breve silencio, sonreímos y vi que sus ojos estaban brillosos -Pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

\- Está bien -dijo con tono suave.

 

Recapitular aunque sean pocas semanas de tu vida, toma tiempo; pero la paz y serenidad que hay ahora es satisfactoria. Nico ha terminado de tomar el té y ya está durmiendo. Y me gusta, me gusta porque sé que este día tuvo un buen final, que al menos por esta noche está seguro y el mañana es alentador.,, Entonces me acomodo en la cama con la vista hacia él y acaricio su mejilla.

\- “Buenas noches Nico”.


End file.
